Where He Goes I Go
by InvaderLuver
Summary: "Zen, I will NEVER leave you alone. Never."  Reviews are Love!  -  I worked REALLY hard on this fic!


**Okay, so I went over this a few times and HOPEFULLY, there are little to know mistakes! ^.^**

**PLZ R&R! IT'LL MAN SOOO MUCH!**

**Warnings:**

**ZenxZoom, Lemon, a hurtful fight, and sexual suggestions.**

* * *

Back in the Order, all the students were goofing off, talking, or running to different rooms with music playing all down the halls. And Master Takeyasu was responsible for every single one. The elderly man walked down the main hallway of bedrooms and stopped a group of girls from running. "Don't run girls…" He warned. "I don't want any injuries…"

Right now, in the 'younger teenager' wing, (Ages around… 12-16) Zoom was the oldest one, and in Zen's room. The bedroom was scarcely decorated, and littered with small things like a shirt here or there, a manga over on a furniture-top, it was a wonderland of random… crap… basically.

Zoom was rolled over onto his stomach on the bed, music on his iPod Dock blaring, mixing with the obnoxious and piercing laughing of the younger Thai over a stupid joke that Zoom told. Zen never laughed much, so it was cute whenever he did. Zoom thought it was adorable becuase of the way his 'little brother' snorted sometimes, making him laugh harder.

Master T. walked in the room and sharply took in a breath. "Zoom," He jerked his head off to the side. "it's time for you to get to bed."

The scout sighed. "Is it really eleven, already? C'mon… please?" Giving off his best puppy-eyes look. The man glared into the other bright brown eyes and smiled gently. "Okay… You can stay in here for about ten more minutes, then get off to bed." With that, he went off.

Zen looked up and smiled, shutting the door. "So what can we do in this limited time we have now…?"

Zoom smirked, grabbing a pillow and smacking his friend in the back of the head with it. It felt so good to finally get some of that brother love in after a long year of separation. Zoom went off to work for Battle Force 5 for another year after he found Zen chasing him down again, and hadn't seen the other since. Now, they were enclosed in his bedroom, having a pillow fight like high-school girls.

Zen grabbed one and smothered the other for a moment on the bed before Zoom swiftly knocked him away, making the younger boy yelp and rub his bottom after falling. "Oww…" He whined and held the cushion over his stomach while his 'older brother' knelt down and took a look, slipping in a small hit to the chest. Zen got up and beat Zoom down for a while, pausing to laugh and catch his breath. "Well… that was… fun…" He smirked.

The scout nodded and carelessly tossed the pillow over on the now messy and tattered bed. "Yup… same tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" Zen replied, turning to throw his pillow. As he started walking, his pant leg was hooked on Zoom's foot, causing him to fall back and bring Zoom with him as the other tried to grab him before he fell. For Muay Thai warriors, they could act careless when it came to playing around.

Zoom placed one hand out to stop himself, and the other was placed under his friend's head so he wouldn't get injured when they made contact with the hard wooden floor.

Zen gasped as his back slammed against it and Zoom's chest caved upon his, their legs intertwining, and their hips pressing and grinding together. Stupid gravity…

Zoom took in a deep breath and carefully opened one eye. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, inspecting the other smaller boy. He could be a little overprotective… Just a tiny bit.

Zen nodded, panting from their fight. "Yeah… I suppose…" His chest gently pushed up the other's as he breathed in heavily and exhaled off to the side. He blinked and gazed up into the other pair of brown eyes matching his. Mocking his. A hot feeling arose to his cheeks as he placed a hand on the toned back of his captor. "Zoom, could you get up now?"

"Oh." Lost in thought, Zoom scrambled off of him, and helped him up gently, still having the urge to inspect him for every small cut. "You okay?"

"Yes Zoom." He replied, a little annoyed. He didn't like being treated like a baby all the time. He was fighting once and lost his groove, earning him a black eye and a month of meals in bed, regular visits and escorts, and a few roses now and then. He didn't know what to say now. "Uhh… goodnight…?"

"Yeah…" Zoom agreed before slipping out of the doorway and shutting it behind him. _'Oh my God…'_ He thought, starting a war within his mind. Shaking his head, the Thai crept off into the young adult wing, migrated back into his neat room and laid down, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. He couldn't get his mind off of seeing Zen's face so close to his. It was beautiful. He was perfect. He just loved those slitted eyes that he could never read.

Zen cursed aloud. "'Goodnight'? How could I have been so stupid? You don't say that right after you fall like that!" He placed his fingers to his temples while turning out the light and lying on his bed. The smell of Zoom's shampoo and musky cologne was still in his pillow. He buried his face within the soft cottony fabric and huffed, deep into thought.

Zoom's eyes were never that dilated… were they?

He shook it off for tomorrow and tried to think about something else. That new Katy Perry music video was funny… what was he going to have for dinner tomorrow? But it didn't have enough power to get his teenage, wild mind off of Zoom. Those eyes, that hair... the cutest little tiny dimples! Ooh!

* * *

Zen awoke with his hair in a complete rat's nest, his clothes off, and some bags under his eyes. Never before had he been so tired. It was another hot night where his body felt like shriveling up under a rock and decomposing for twelve years until it was cooler in Thailand. He couldn't make an excuse to go for a walk and crawl into Zoom's bed and say it was drafty in his room.

He used to do that when he was six, and now he was fourteen. He was too old for that. A thin line of sickness made his stomach queasy. His knees trembled at the horrible dream he couldn't wake up from. To make it short, Zoom was vomiting profusely of orange clay-colored blood. Even though it was only a liquid, it made Zen tremble and nearly get sick when he saw his left-over orange juice from yesterday's 'cravings'. He hurried into his bathroom and took a washcloth before wiping his face down and sighing.

Now would be a good time to take that walk… He needed to be sure Zoom was okay after all that. He still felt like puking as he tugged on his headband before shutting the door behind him and making his way down the quiet, deserted hall of the temple.

He couldn't believe that he was really scared over a little nightmare. Sure it involved Zoom puking orange uncontrollably, but what made a difference between that, and a nightmare about his friend Charles? _'No… no no no… not today Zen… not today…'_ He refused to point out the obvious that he was too attached to Zoom to brush simple things off. No. He couldn't do it. How could he tell an eighteen-year old, that a fourteen-year old had a crush on him. It couldn't make sense!

And this was no ordinary boy-crush type predicament. This was a REAL crush that he HAD to get over if he was going to stay in the temple. Zoom would 'graduate' or move on, in a year, and Zen wouldn't be able to let him leave, crush or no crush.

By the time he was finished debating in his mind, he was at Zoom's door. 309: The number to total death and humiliation, or to amazing bliss and comfort.

Oh how he hoped and wished it was comfort this time. He placed a trembling hand on the gold-painted knob that was chipping, and slowly opened the heavy door to find his friend, still sleeping soundly. Who could blame him? It was still around… six AM?

Zen shook his head at a stupid thought that came popping back up into his mind and shrugged it off. He slowly crept over and blinked at the sleeping bear. Zoom was cuddled up into his pillow with one propping his leg up, and the other squished between his back and the wall comfortably. The younger teen took in a breath and tapped the other on the shoulder.

Eyes fluttered open to reveal drowsy brown orbs that shimmered in the light of dawn. He blinked twice and yawned. "Zen?" He asked, hazed. The other nodded and slowly leaned down to wrap his arms around Zoom. Without asking, he knew what this was about. A nightmare about him. Zen come to his room whenever he had a bad dream or couldn't sleep, and judging by the misty hint of hot tears basing at the corners of his eyes, this was no ordinary nightmare.

He sat up, still holding the boy in his arms. "Zen, shhh… it's gunna be okay. I'm here for you and I won't let go until you want me to." He whispered soothingly, listening to the quiet pants and whines of the other of pain and suffering. He wanted to hold on forever, but only got the memorable embrace for another three minutes until Zen shifted around and crawled in the bed. Zoom didn't complain. He gently laid down next to him and kissed his cheek. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed him again. "Zen, it's alright."

Zen sighed heavily and sniffled, wiping his eyes again on his arms. "I don't want to tell you what happened." He informed before shutting his eyes and snuggling up into Zoom's chest.

Zoom smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around the other, slowly taking away all the bad thoughts and memories from his friend. Zen was only in his boxers, leaving Zoom to be a little extra grabby and willing to hold the other close.

* * *

"Are you SURE you're okay?" The scout asked, taking off his headband and huddling up close to Zen as he came out of the shower with his towel draped around his shoulders. He whimpered and sat on his bed. "Zoom… I-I tho-"

Right now, Zoom didn't want to hear it. He placed a finger to his friend's lips. "Shh… No more talking or arguing." He ordered and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Zen tried to protest, but was stopped. "Zen, hush." Zoom demanded and slowly pulled him into a warm embrace. Zen found himself getting lost in them every single time. He purred and gently pulled away, only to suddenly crush his lips to the other pair. He was quick. Pull away, glance at him, kiss him madly. Simple.

Hot moistness caved in on him as Zen wrapped his arms around the other. He leaned into the kiss, making Zoom back away some. He wasn't really enjoying this. He blinked and abruptly pushed the other away. "ZEN!"

The younger boy snapped back to reality. He gasped and blinked. "Z-Zoom! I'm… I-I didn't! No!" He blew it. Tears welled back into his eyes before he sniffled and got a nasty glare from the other. "What were you trying to do-?"

"I-I was just…" He started, suddenly becoming too distraught to complain. Zoom sighed and shook his head. "Zen, if you wanted comfort, all you had to do was ask. I would have helped!" He gently put a hand to the smaller monk's jaw and pulled him in. Zen closed his eyes before he felt the smooth and compassionate rubbing of their noses. Their hot conjoined breaths mixing into the air before their lips sparked with ecstasy.

Pure bliss is what he found beyond that door. He positioned his arms around the back of the other, gripping him and pulling him closer. He felt a sudden moist sensation in the back of his mouth while Zoom pushed his tongue through the other pair of lips and passed up to the roof of the wonderland of taste. He could feel Zen's heartbeat while he ran his hands up the other body, adoring every curve, bump, and inch of skin.

The wonderful feelings all came to a sudden halt as Zoom pulled away and wiped the corner of his lip. "Zen, I have a strong feeling you want to sleep with me tonight."

Eagerly, the younger teen nodded and grinned maliciously. Zoom smirked back in response and walked over to his comfortable bed. It was twice as big as Zen's and it had plenty of room for him as well. He knew that Zen, being his age, only wanted one thing.

The two boys climbed on together, Zen lying on his back, and Zoom crawling on him carefully. "Zen, I-I'm just curious but…" He stuttered, feeling immensely awkward for asking this to a fifteen-year-old. "have you… ever had sex?" He was unaware of his teasing hand that started to slowly prod at his partner's inner thigh.

Zen gave out a low, exasperated breath before closing his eyes dreamily. "No." He replied blankly, tilting his head back as Zoom slowly started to plant love bites and nibbles to his neck. Zen bit his lip and groaned. The euphoria was just starting to build up and they both loved it already. Zoom continued down to the other's collarbone and made his way slowly down to a tight stomach. He came back up when he felt Zen squeal and squirm. A finger slowly rubbed at his entrance.

Zen cried out in pleasure. White sparkled in the corners of his eyes. Zoom slowly purred as he then passionately continued his hand movements and his lips. "Oh, you're gunna love it..."  
Zen gasped quietly and shifted his legs again, rubbing his knees together. His muscles tightened as his chest heaved, his vision blurred, and he let out a loud scream. Zoom smirked and brought his hand up to his mouth to seductively lick of the liquid. Zen panted and wiped his forehead. He let out a yelp as he was pushed back onto the bed. "Agh!"

The night progressed on from there. Zoom was now slowly running his hands up Zen's waist as he continued nibbling on his neck. The younger boy, however, was tenderly kissing up and down the other monk's chest. Zoom smirked as he ran a tongue over Zen's neck, slowly coming down little by little, meeting hot wet tissue against flesh. Zen moaned, biting his lip as he felt the hot tongue lap over his cold nipple. "G-God Zoom...!" He cried, grabbing a fistful of black hair. The tongue continued to run over and over the tan flesh, earning groans and more groping of his head. There was something proding at his stomach, and Zoom liked where this was going. Who knew you could turn him on just by pinching his nipples?

Zoom smirked, moving away from the hardened skin, replacing it with his index finger and thump, pinching harshly. Zen gripped his pillow, whimpering. "P-please don't..." He only groaned when the fingers started twisting and carressing it. Zoom gazed down and placed a hand on the younger monk's member. With all the teasing, and considering that he was a virgin, Zoom came again, the cum staining Zoom's fingers for the second time. The scout smirked and let go, deciding not to have too much fun tonight. Leaving the other tired and bruised for the next day was going to be quite suspicious. He purred quietly while he felt the hands turn him over onto his stomach, his silky smooth hair falling down his shoulders. "Z-Zoom…" He pleaded.

The older Thai gazed down and kissed his neck, assuring that he would be okay. "I promise I won't hurt you…" He smiled and lowered two fingers into the other's mouth. Zen made sure that every inch of the two digits were drenched in saliva before he pulled away. Zoom blinked before getting a better downward grip on the boy and pushing a finger through. Zen sharply screamed and whined in growing pain. "STOP! STOP! T-TAKE IT OUT! AGH!" He cried, squirming and tightening around his finger. "Zen, calm down… you'll get used to it." With that, he unexpectedly shoved in another finger, Zen screamed again before his head was smothered into the pillows. "ZEN, if you don't stop screaming, we won't do anything, okay?" he asked.

Zen trembled before nodding and taking in a few deep breaths. He wasn't used to having something go into him before other than food. He held his breath before gripping the sheets at the awkward feeling of someone sticking fingers into his ass. He gasped in relief as Zoom pulled them out after stretching him enough and slowly got into position. He held his hips in place and slowly slid into the boy, careful not to hurt him. Zen screamed again for him to stop, but Zoom wouldn't just yet. He emitted a low groan as the muscles tightened and made it hard to get entirely into his little subject.

"Zen… relax…" He panted, gently breathing into his neck. Zen bit on his finger and let a few light tears roll down his reddened cheek. He let out a small groan as his torso slid into the mattress, searching for more comfort. "Nnugh…"

Zoom took in a deep, deep breath before slowly thrusting his hips upwards and gripping the other's hips. Zen gasped and groaned loudly, taking the tan sheets in his hands and pulling them to relieve the excruciating pain. "Aghh…!" The friction of the scout rubbing against the inner walls of him made him whine out into the thick air surrounding the two. Zoom continued until he soon found the younger boy's sweet spot very quickly. Zen gasped and rewarded Zoom's efforts with a tight moan and squeal. "Ohh God Zoom!" He cried. Zoom bit his lip as he quickened the pace. Hearing Zen's usual monotone voice overflowing with such emotions made him stop himself from going crazy on the virgin.

He kept thrusting at the same pace while hearing all the moans. "Zen…" He panted. "Hmm?" The other asked through clenched teeth. "You sure you want me to do this next part?"

Zen caught his breath before nodding. "Y-Yeah… do it…" Zoom smirked as he pulled back and pushed himself all the way into the young boy. Mindlessly, he did it again and again, not aware of the pain he was creating. Zen screamed out in terror as he was abused so deliciously. He hated it, but it felt too good to quit. "Nuuuhhhh…" He leaned his head back as Zoom thrust as rough as he could. "Haaa~! ZOOMY!"

The younger one's cries fueled the scout's pleasure and made him want to go even rougher. He kept on thrusting, causing Zen to moan louder and louder each time. He painfully cried out as the pounding became deeper. It felt like someone was taking a knife and pushing it into him and doing Zoom's movements non-stop. He screamed again, shuffling his legs. "Zoom!" He panted. "Keep screaming Zen…" The older one requested.

Zen gasped again before letting out a loud cry of pleasure.

The two continued on, but not for long. Zoom bit his lip as his breathing hitched. His chest heaved as he came and emitted a small moan, his eyes rolling back. Zen was soon to follow. He howled in pleasure as he came as well and noticed the now wrinkled sheets. His partner slowly unraveled himself from the bundle and planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

Zoom dominated over Zen and started to trail kisses down under the sheets. Zen gasped and gave him a moan in pleasure. "Zoom, no… wait… I-I'm not… nooo!" He whined, feeling Zoom's tongue run over his member. "A-Ah~!... AH~!" Zoom grinned at the reaction and remained repeating his actions. Zen's mouth hung open in want, his hands reaching for his head. Once he found it, he pressed it closer to his body, making Zoom nearly choke. The scout coughed and continued swallowing and licking gently.

No longer than a few seconds later, Zoom began talking about all the pretty little things he wanted to with his lover-boy. Zen started to feel the sweat form again. He groaned as he came for the fourth time and witnessed the monk come back up to his level. "Zoom…" He panted, suddenly shining a smile. "That's all?" He asked.

"I don't wanna hurt you for good. You're so young."

Zen nodded shyly and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you Zoom." He admitted finally, freely, without stuttering or doubt. With the slow settling of his heart rate and the calming of his body, Zen drifted off into a deep sleep in Zoom's arms. Zoom fell asleep as well, just after he planted another kiss on his friend's lips.

* * *

Early the following morning, Zen batted his eyes open. He slowly moved over to see Zoom lying there. He looked the same as last night only the scratches on his back were now scars and clots, and his hair was dry and free of sweat. The younger monk stepped over his partner on the bed, and walked into the bathroom. His body felt moist still from his first time, and disgusting.

As the hot water was started, he heard his lover mutter something in Thai while flipping over on his stomach. Zen blinked while watching him and turned back to get clean. Ughh, he felt horrible. How can other guys say that they liked being a bottom? He supposed that since this was his first time having any kind of sexual relation with anyone, his body was still getting used to it.

A few minutes later, he walked out with dampened hair again, got dressed, and left a note on Zoom's nightstand before heading out. As Zen walked down the quiet hallways, he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned, he was surprised to see Master Takeyasu standing there, looking quite tired. "Zen, what are you doing up?"

"Uhh… nothing…!" He smiled. His master narrowed his eyes before inspecting the boy. He carefully looked at the small bruises on his neck that he was trying to hide and the small wounds on his arms. "Someone did _something_ to you…" He concluded and started back down to his near-graduate's room.

"Master, no!" He pleaded. They both walked into Zoom's room, fully aware of the other students who were trying to sleep. The elderly man grabbed Zoom's ear painfully, earning a yelp. "AGH!" He cried. "What did you do to Zen?" Zoom blushed and gazed down to the floor in shame. "Nothing…"

"Tell me. Now." He ordered, glaring at the two. Zen took in a deep breath before finally telling the awful truth. "Zoom and I had… sex… last night."

With no further expression, Master T. let out a long breath. "When?" "At night, later. No one was awake but us. It wasn't for long." Zoom added.

"How?"

"Zen came to me with a bad dream and I figured that… if I was there to comfort him like that, why not tell him that I really loved him, like _that_." He replied, earning silence.

Master T. shook his head. "You are never to see Zoom again. And YOU…" He pointed to Zoom. "You come with me…" He ordered, exiting back into the hallway, never to be seen again.

* * *

Well, at least, that morning he was never to be seen again. The scout went through lecture after lecture about how fragile Zen was and how he was the next one to take his place for the blue flame and bla, bla, blooby, bla, bloo. He just folded his arms and thought about getting to stroke Zen's hair as soon as this was over. He could practically smell the sweet aroma of coconuts and kiwi.

He wanted to hold the smaller figure in his arms and just kiss him for hours.

"Zoom, are you even paying attention?" Master Takeyasu asked. "Hm?" Zoom asked, peering back up woozily.

"You aren't allowed to see Zen again. I'm moving him closer to my room and you farther away. You can't talk to him, touch him, bribe him to beg me to take away this rule, and you can most certainly _not_ have sex again."

Zoom rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair. "Yeah, yeah…."

Master T. scowled as his prized student walked out, careless.

He could have hurt Zen even worse than he already was! He inspected the boy, and his insides were bleeding, and he was bruised from all the bites he was given. His poor 'adopted' son was terribly beaten by the 'Chosen One'.

Now that monster was free to roam off and mark even more innocent younger teenagers like his beloved Zen. He only could do his best by keeping an eye on them and watching them wherever they went.

* * *

Zoom entered the training room soon after his talk and smirked as he came across his little lover. "Hey…" He cooed and walked closer to Zen. The younger Thai was still focused on the punching bag in front of him. "Master told me not to speak to you."

"Aww, c'mon Zenny!" He wrapped his arms around Zen and kissed his neck. "You know that I can't stay away from you…"

Zen broke away and growled, taking his water bottle and towel with him. "Get away from me." He started down one walkway. The scout grinned and dragged his friend back. "Uh-uh, you aren't getting away!" He kissed down Zen's neck, making the other giggle madly, but become aggravated. "Zoom, STOP!" He ordered. Zoom leaned over and started kissing the other monk. Zen kissed him back, running smooth hands over his shoulders and tanned skin.

Zoom warmly slid his tongue over his lover's law and nipped at his skin. Zen squirmed and giggled happily at that. Zoom knew exactly where he would love a little bite, and hate to be touched. He kept his distance while still being able to express how he felt about this new restraining order. He hated it.

Still, nothing would stop him from loving someone for the first time, and really feeling a connection. The emotions were foreign, and weird, but he liked seeing Zen happy and smiling all the time.

The younger monk kept his arms wrapped around the other's torso, never wanting to let go for anything. He tapped on his partner's head and brought him up with a tiny kiss on the lips.

"Zoom…" Master murmured. The two turned mid-kiss.

"Master, please…" Zen started, stepping away from the other.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm tired of this." The elder man ran a hand over his eyes before glaring at them. "Zoom, pack your bags, and get out of my temple."

With that, he was gone, leaving jaws dropped to the floor, and nothing but the sound of small sobs and whimpers that echoed in the large room. Zen burrowed his face into his lover's chest, holding his arms around him tightly. "N-No!" he cried. "I-I won't l-l-let you g-g-g-g-go-go!" Zoom painfully and bitterly pried Zen off of him and ran to catch up with Master T.

The man was now watching the floor, absent-mindedly. He felt a small tug on his heart when he saw Zen cry. What if this was the wrong decision? Footsteps came into his mind, indicating him to swiftly turn.

"Master, please. I walked in there and I kissed him, I know that… but, I love him." He admitted. "You shouldn't love Zen, let alone any BOY. You are here to train and work hard, not to vacation and goof off like spring break at the beach!"

"Oh c'mon! You saw how sad he was! You're going to do that to your closest warrior?" He asked, digging in deeply to the old man's already broken heart. "Do what? Make him suffer while you mercilessly rape him to possible DEATH? Look, he's like a son to me, and you are not. He has no family, and you do have one. He doesn't know what to do in this situation! The only reason he chose you," he crept towards the other, still pointing a finger. "was only because you bribed him into liking you in the first place!"

"WOAH… OKAY, HOLD ON." Zoom started, placing a hand on his hip. "Zen, is mine. I loved him, for him. Not because he's a hot young teenager that's a little self-conscious about who he should go for, because he's been locked away in this tower, you call a 'training facility'."

"Zen is MY property under MY name. NOT TAKAZUMI. YOU CANNOT, AND WIL NOT, TELL HIM WHAT HE OR I SHOULD DO."

Zoom cleared his throat. "You really don't need to be calling him that. You make it sound like he's a piece of furniture!"

"Why not? It's probably better than what you call him!"

"I DON'T CALL HIM ANYTHING BESIDES HIS OWN FIRST NAME."

"'Bitch'?" He asked, earning a few 'ohhhh's from the crowd of students still watching.

Zen caught his breath as he peeked around the corner, already getting an earful of what was going on.

"Wow… Just wow… I'll have you know that he'll probably listen to me more than you over most everything."

"Just because you have power over him that makes him want sex?"

"He didn't want it because I forced him, he wanted it because he liked me!"

Zen coughed. "C-CAN WE JUST STOP FIGHTING? PLEASE? !"

Master Takeyasu sighed and growled. "No, so why don't you keep your mouth shut about this conversation and stay out of it!"

"You don't need to be talking to him like that!"

"I can talk however I want to talk! You do NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, have ANY control over ANYONE!"

"Which is exactly why Zen came to me!"

"Just so you can boss him around more?"

"What makes you think I would yell or want to hurt Zen, when I tell him how much I love him? !"

"BECAUSE HE'S A STUPID NAÏVE BOY THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS LEGS OR HIS MOUTH SHUT!"

Silence broke across the outdoor hallway as Zen's jaw dropped. Zoom looked over his shoulder and quickly rushed to the other before getting a quick slap in the face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cried, running down a corridor and out of sight.

Master Takeyasu turned to the students and shoo'ed them off. "Go on! Nothing to see! Get back to training!" Meanwhile, Zoom was on a hunt.

* * *

Zen lay on his bed, curled up with his blanket half over his head. Why would they say that about him? Why would his own father figure call him stupid and 'easy'? He wasn't easy! Up until yesterday, he was a virgin! He no longer yearned for the comfort of his lover, nor his 'dad'. All he wanted to do was die.

He let his evil thoughts get to him when he was down, and he started thinking about how he should just quit the Order for good and go live on his own. He felt so, unloved. There was a knock at his door. He just turned over and continued to sob into his pillow. At first was the realization that the only person he got along with very well, and the person he had given himself up to, was leaving. Then came the sudden awareness that he would be left alone for the remainder of his time in the Order, which was about five more years with the acception of staying for a few more months to get arrangements straight for his departure.

The person knocked again. Zen turned his head. "Go away!" He ordered, pulling the sheets over his head. Reluctantly, the person entered, the door creaking as he or she did. Zen felt a hand on his hip as he lay there. "Zen," A familiar voice lowly whispered. "don't cry. Don't cry because of me…"

He shook his head, keeping the tears back for a moment. "I'm not crying because of you. I'm upset that I caused all this…"

"What are you talking about?" Zoom asked, wrapping an arm around the lump of a warrior. He ended up probably sticking his hand in Zen's face, but he didn't care. The Thai sniffled and uncovered himself. "I mean because now… master… h-he… you'll go away for-forever!" He cried, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks again. A hand came down once again on his shoulder. "Zen, I will NEVER leave you alone. Never. I'm still here only because you are! Once I graduate…" He held his breath tightly.

The bright brown eyes, puffy, red, and watery… never looked so beautiful. Ashy, tight skin couldn't have been any smoother. Choppy, gasping breaths couldn't have been any more of a turn-on. Zoom kissed Zen's cheek warmly. "…Once I graduate, I want you to come with me."

Zen's eyes widened. "W-What?" Zoom kissed him again, lips barely still connected to skin as he spoke. "As soon as I graduate, I'm moving to the inner-city… with you…"

"B-But… Master Takeyasu is like my father! He would never say yes!"

Zoom took his lover's hands warmly. "Which is why I'll sneak you out. Zen, please. I love you and I want you to came with me. We can do whatever we want! No curfew, no diets, no more training that hurts your already sprained wrist…" He suddenly leaned in closely, breathing hotly into the other warrior's ear. "we can have hot, wild, crazy, loud sex every night and never be interrupted." Zen whimpered, turning his head to the side.

"Z-Zoom… I don't… know…" Zoom nodded, shutting his eyes before pressing Zen onto his back. He then laid next to him. "I'll give you time to think. But when the time comes… be ready…" The scout gently planted a kiss to his partner's neck, gently sucking on the soon to be swollen area. Zen moaned and layed down as Zoom forced himself upon the other, starting to move downwards by the second.

"I-… I…"

* * *

_**ONE YEAR LATER… ****ONE DAY AFTER ZOOM'S GRADUATION…**_

Zen slowly entered his Master's room, a bag in his hands. He sighed uneasily and slowly stepped in. He placed a neatly written note on his nightstand and softly kissed the man's forehead. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, tears nearly breaking through his cold eyes. Zen then made his way out of the room and hurried outside.

Zoom was waiting with a bag of his own, and two katanas strapped to a loosely-hanging belt. He was clothed in his graduation robe made of orange and red silk with a deep crimson-tinted headband. He turned to his lover. "You sure you're ready?"

Zen smiled, his tears noticeable in the moonlight. "Yes… I think, I'm ready."

"You think or you know?" Zoom asked, his back turning to face the other. Zen tightened his headband and put on his beloved green hoodie and fingerless gloves. "I know." They shared a long kiss before they noticed a light flicker on in the temple. The now former monks gasped and started running swiftly down the stone path of the entryway. Zoom leapt up to one of the walls that blocked them in. Zen followed.

That seemed to be their thing now. Where ever one went, the other followed.

Then, they dissapeared into the misty fog of the bottom-less drop that led to nothingness.

No one knew what it led to.

Maybe freedom.

Maybe Hell.

Maybe, it was just the ocean.

Maybe it was just a small town.

They wouldn't know until they got there.

But by the looks of it, they didn't care.

Just as long as they were together.

Up in his room, Master Takeyasu swallowed the lump in his throat as he put the note left for him down on his pillow.

_'Where he goes, I go…_

_'Zen Takazumi''_

* * *

Reviews r wonderful...!


End file.
